


i saw in your eyes

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassins, Autistic Will Graham, Crime, Crossover, Damn ive been wanting to use those tags, Descriptions of Corpses, Eve Polastri Has ADHD, F/F, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: When Villanelle moves to assassinations in America, Eve is sent after her and settles in with the BSU to help investigate.
Relationships: Will add later on
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	i saw in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> these shows KILL ME
> 
> this is more of an experimental thing. i have more written and i'm writing more still but i'm wanting to see if anyone would be interested in reading it before i post more lol
> 
> i mostly know where this is going, but rn it's self indulgent cause i wanted eve and will to be friends

Eve mutters soft curses under her breath as she tries to swiftly gather all of her papers up again, dropping some to the floor when others slip from her arms. She can already feel her face heating up with embarrassment, crouched in the middle of the floor of the FBI headquarters, a few people and agents walking in arches on either side of her. Their eyes were on her, watching her head full of curled hair bouncing as she struggled to regain her lost papers. 

She pauses in her attempts when someone clears their throat over her, and she slowly angles her head backwards to meet the eyes of a large man hovering in front of her. Her face pales as she realizes that this man is who she was supposed to be meeting, in actuality, and quickly grabs the last of her papers, not caring that it crumples beneath her fingers under her tight grip. 

She pushes to her full height and shoves all of the papers she has with her under her armpit before throwing her other hand out to shake the other’s. “I am so sorry!” she exclaimed breathlessly, cursing in her mind when she feels one of the papers slip free from her armpit. “I forgot to grab my bag on the way because I'm not used to the time zones yet so I overslept and I-” she cuts herself off, realizing she was rambling and starts over. “I'm Eve Polastri. From MI6.”

The man raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her before clasping her hand in his own. He has a firm grip, and she does her best to grip his back just as tightly. “Jack Crawford,” he said in reply. He looks her up and down. “You're the agent from MI6?” 

Her brows scrunch together at the slight stab at her, and she nods tightly. “Yeah. I am, actually,” she replied tersely, bending to grab the escaped piece of paper. “I'm here to help with the cases on both Villanelle and the Chesapeake Ripper.” 

“Right,” Jack said heavily, and turns, gesturing for her to follow. She does once she made sure none of her papers would slip free again, keeping an even pace with him. “Well, for now, we’ll focus on the Villanelle case.” He looks at her through the corner of his eye. “You're the expert on this female assassin, right?” 

She nods again, falling into more familiar territory even as she walks through a new building. She knows Villanelle. She knows how to talk about the assassin, how to go along with the conversation. “Yes,” she said. She glances around, eyes sliding over the faces of the other FBI agents. “I've been following her and her jobs for almost a year now.” She pauses before asking, “How did you figure out that the new murderer here was Villanelle?” 

Jack doesn't answer at first, instead leading her into one of the classrooms that lined the halls. The class was currently in session, with the teacher- a scruffy looking man- lecturing all of the students with pictures of pretty gory scenes on the screen. She watches with mild interest, scanning the faces and circumstances of the murders on the screen, at the artistic ways this killer liked to leave his victims in. 

In one picture, a man is hung upside down, his eyes replaced with gems, his flesh drained of blood. His lips were pulled back into a smile, sewn at the edges, and he was dressed in a luxurious outfit of satin silk and purple cotton. 

In another, a headless man is bowing to a tree that has his head hanging from it, his mouth dropped open with a rose inside of it. He too is drained of all of his blood, a long, flowing dress spilling out on the forest floor around him. 

“And does anyone know a motive?” the teacher is asking the class, eyes scanning his students for a raised hand. Eve could tell he was the intimidating teacher- the one that taught his classes well, but was hard to approach or answer. Like he expected the best answers, and if you gave him anything less, he would let you know. 

Eve, unable to stop herself, speaks up, “He doesn't have a motive.” The teacher falls silent, eyes darting to her, briefly scraping over Jack to consider his presence as well, before his full attention is on her. Well, on one side of her mane of hair, anyway. He was avoiding her eyes rather well. She continues, ignoring the way he was staring at her(as though he were reading every piece of her and cataloging it away. as though he could perfectly see her), “Whoever this murderer is, he doesn't have much of a motive. This is just his way of showing the world his artistry… work. Not for the thrill. Not because he feels himself better, necessarily, but because he wants to share.” 

She can feel Jack’s eyes on her as well, and she knew he was changing his first opinion of her. Most people did. She went from the ditzy, fumbling idiot, to the ditzy, fumbling genius. 

The teacher tilts his head back slightly, and she could just see something near consideration in his expression. She knows she left an impression on him now. 

“...Correct,” the teacher said, sounding impressed with her assessment. She offers him a smile and small nod, before his eyes dart towards Jack once more. He raises a dismissive hand and announces, “Class is dismissed early today. Remember your upcoming tests.” 

The class is filled with a slight mumble as the students trickle out of the class, Eve and Jack standing to the side of the classroom as the teacher clears his desk off. Once he's finished, he slowly approaches, his eyes darting anywhere in the room but their own gazes. 

Jack speaks up then, “Will Graham, this is Eve Polastri. The agent from MI6.” Eve stores away his face with his name, and holds a hand out for him. He stares at it momentarily before waving his hand dismissively. She frowns but does not question it. Some people just aren't comfortable with shaking hands. “She will be helping us with the Villanelle case for now. And possibly the Chesapeake Ripper case later on.” 

Will opens his mouth to speak, but Eve quickly says, “The killer is a woman.” When he looks at her with mild confusion, she elaborates, “The killer of the people in your presentation. She's a woman. The people she killed are higher class citizens because of their clothing choices, and unless you are a maid of some sort you wouldn't be able to get close enough to kill them.” She continues, “She would sneak in during a party dressed as a maid, kill them- probably by poisoning them-, and sneak the body out somehow. Probably in a trash bag in a trash can past the guards and other guests.” 

Both Will and Jack give her astounded expressions, and she grins weakly. “There's also the fact her victims were male, but that's more circumstantial than anything,” she finished her explanation. 

“Well,” Jack said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “We’ll keep an eye on the maids lists at both parties the two victims last attended. See if there's a double.” She nods with another smile, and holds her hands filled with her papers out. 

“Is there anywhere I could put these?” she asked sheepishly. Will rubs a hand down his face before gesturing to the desk in the center of the room. Eve thanks him and finally relieves herself of the mess of papers in her arms. She begins to rearrange them to the notes and pictures she has on Villanelle, before turning back to the two men. “Anyway it's nice to meet you, uh, Mr. Graham-”

“Just Will, please,” the teacher said, cutting her off. He has his hands in his pockets as well now, and he pulls out a pair of glasses which he places on the bridge of his nose. His hair looks almost as much of a mess as hers was, just a lighter shade than her own. 

“Will is the one that figured out who was behind the Villanelle murders,” Jack said in explanation, and Eve hums in interest. 

“How did you figure that one out?” she asked curiously, and Will hums as well, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. 

“Her kills were… messy,” Will said after a moment, and Eve could feel her face scrunching at how he said it without even meaning for it to. The way he said it just didn't sit right with her- Villanelle’s kills were not messy. Sure, they were attention seeking, but they weren't messy. She shakes her head. Why was she even getting offended by this? Will wets his lips before continuing, “She wanted to be found out. To be seen. She likes people seeing her work.” His eyes then meet hers for the first time since they met, and her breath catches, knowing this was a larger deal for the twitchy man. “She left a note for you.” 

Jack looks surprised at this last bit, like Eve was feeling, and turns his eyes to Will, who doesn't look back. “And I'm only finding out about this now because…?” 

“I wasn't sure what she left behind was at first,” Will replied, wringing his hands together at his front. “But, Eve, it makes sense.” He pauses to round his desk, pulling a drawer open and setting a picture of an apple bitten into and covered in blood in front of her. She looks down at it, and instantly recognizes. Just like the apple Villanelle had left her to find at the hospital. “The apple Eve ate.” Eve nods, her mouth dry suddenly. 

“But why would she leave a… a 'note’ for her?” Jack asked, looking between the two investigators. 

“Because she… likes me, um, chasing her,” Eve replied with a tad bit of difficulty. It was always hard to talk about her strange “relationship” with Villanelle no matter who it was with. Honestly, she still had trouble figuring out any of it herself. “She likes me to know that she did it.” 

“So we know for sure this was her,” Will said in agreement. He puts the picture back into the desk drawer, tapping his fingers on the desk surface. “Would you be able to recognize any other messages left from her on any of her other kills? To confirm the others?” 

“How many are you suspecting she did?” Eve asked in return. 

“At least two,” Jack answered. “There could be more- some we haven't found, or some we haven't connected yet.” 

Eve thinks about this for a moment. She'd found the apple at the hospital. She'd found the hint left on the lipstick. Villanelle liked to leave hints for her, to tease her, to let her know that this was her work and no one else’s. She was sure that Villanelle would have left more hints at any of her other kills. 

“Yes,” she said finally, “I think I could. Show me the pictures?”

Will pulls out two more pictures and presents them to her. She holds the first one up, taking in the crime scene Villanelle had possibly left behind. She scans it, looking over the way the body was slumped over, probably poisoned(hardly Villanelle’s preferred work). But, then she spots it. 

“Was that rubber snake there before the crime scene?” Eve asked, pointing it out to both Jack and Will. 

“We could make sure if you think that's a confirmation from her,” Jack said pointedly, his brows scrunched tightly together. He seemed to carry that expression a lot. 

“Oh, it is,” Eve said with a breathy chuckle. A damned rubber snake. A rubber snake meant to be a kid’s toy, instead left at a crime scene for Eve to find. At least it was being used properly in the form of a game. She slides the paper back onto the desk, and takes the other for investigation. 

This was made to look like a suicide. A puddle of blood from the slits in the man’s wrists(again, not her style if she'd done this. but eve had a feeling she hadn't). She taps her fingers on the desk much like Will had done earlier unconsciously, scanning the image. 

She shakes her head. “No. She didn't do this one,” Eve said eventually, sliding it away from the other crime evidence. “This one isn't her style. It's the furthest from hers, and I see nothing to indicate she did it.” 

“You're sure?” Jack asked expectedly. When Eve hums positively, he nods. “Alright. We’ll keep an eye out for anything else. But for now, I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the team.”

“Should I- leave these here?” Eve asked, gesturing to her abandoned papers. 

“Yes,” Will said, running his eyes over the notes and pictures. “I'd like to look them over. Get a better feel for her style.” 

Eve follows Jack from the classroom, curious of Will as they go to meet the other team members. He was interesting. She could tell he wasn't neurotypical, just like herself, and that he was far from mentally stable. Well, they had that in common. She hopes to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> yuuuhh comment pls i like attention.


End file.
